


sweet creature

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Co-workers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short Isak, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Along the lines of "We’re both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalized stool with hearts and my name on it i hATE YOU but also thanks"





	sweet creature

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this au somewhere on twitter or Tumblr. Short drabble!

Even has been working at his local cafe for a little over two years now. He was promoted to assistant manager after being there for so long.  He loved the job so he naturally accepted the offer and the extra pay isn't bad.

One of Evens main task that came with the role was new employee training.  His most recent trainee who started two days ago, Isak. Who was just about the most precious thing Even has ever came in contact with and was mesmerized the first time he saw him but his professionalism is his priority so he politely introduced himself and informed his manager he'll take over.

The past two days were great, Isak was a quick learner and it helped that he's worked in a shop before. There was only one mild issue,  Isak was a little too short to reach supplies. Whether it can be a new bag of coffee on the shelves, pastry ingredients in the storage in the back, he couldn't get to it so often Even would bring it down for him. He spoke to his manager about possibly adjusting things so everyone can reach it but is still waiting for confirmation. 

Isak comes through the doors at 9am sharp, to prepare with Even for the 11am opening. 

"Good Morning Isak"

"Morning" He greets with a smile and heads to the back to drop his things off. He returns a couple minutes later with coffee in hand,  "I'm ready"

"I figured today I can show you how we make our blueberry scones that everyone loves. You'll probably make them at some point." Isak nods and follows Even into the back to the kitchen. 

"Okay so you can find the recipe" He gestures to the wall of recipes on laminated stickies. Isaks eyes sift through and finally spots it on top. He reaches up and its a little out of arms reach. 

"I can get it" Even says.

"No, I got it" Isak says and leaps up and grabs it off the wall.  "I'm going to have to work out every time I need to make something" Isak jokes.

Even laughs,  "We'll figure something out. So we need to set out the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar first" Isak nods and maneuvers through the kitchen,  pulling out his needed ingredients, "Can't find the baking powder"

"Oh yeah. Fuck" Even chuckles guilty. "In the top cabinet"

Isak looks up at him and glares, "Are you guys prejudice of people under 6 feet or something?"

Even chuckles, "I don't think we even realized it was so high.  On the plus side, it's kind of cute to watch you jump to reach." 

Isak looks up at him with wide eyes and suddenly feels the blush fill his cheeks. Things have been mildly flirtatious between the two but that was a clear indicator that Even was attracted to him.  He jumps to open the cabinet and can't even bother looking through to find the baking powder so he shamefully ask Even to get it for him. 

Even grabs it easily and Isak groans quietly to himself.  The rest of the baking is not terrible once all the ingredients are accessible.  When the scones are in the oven, Even takes off his apron, "We should clean up a bit. You have flour all over you"

"Get it off, do I look silly?"

Even grabs a wet cloth, "Mhm but it's adorable" He wipes down the flour on Isaks face as he holds the back of his head.  He pulls back when he finishes,  "You're all good"

"You're a good trainer,  you know?"

Even knows his cheeks are heating up,  "Thank you,  I appreciate that. "

"I kind of don't want the shop to open" Isak admits.

"You don't want people to taste your scones?' Even jokes 

"Kind of just want to hang out with you" He admits looking up at hin.

Even licks his lips,  "Well don't worry, we still have all day together." And raises his brows.

.

When the shop is open, they work well seamlessly, maneuvering throughout the space to cater to each customer.  When Isak needs to refill the coffee and grab the bag,  he groans because he's trying to rush but he can't reach it.  Even comes up to him,  "Whats taking so long?"

Isak glares as if Even should already know the issue. Even hides his laughter and swiftly picks Isak up to grab the bag. When he puts him down, Isak says, "I like you picking me up" And smirks as he walks off to make a new pot.

Several shifts later when they're working together again, things finally start winding down a quarter to 6 in the evening. Not many customers are coming in and they close in about an hour and both boys are kind of spent, partly from working, partly from flirting. Its hard to decipher which. As Isak and Even are leaning back against opposite sides of the counter chatting, Even says, "So I have a surprise for you" 

Isak raises his brow with a cheeky smirk, "And what's that?"

"What do you think it is?"

Isak shrugs, "Are you going to take me out?"

"Is that what you want?" Even retorts. 

"I guess I wouldn't be opposed." He says smoothly as if he hasn't been wanting Even to ask him out  

"I'll keep that in mind but that's not it." Even bends down to pull something out of the nook below the counter. It's a stool. Isak is confused but looks at the engraving on top,  _I'll miss picking you up_ with a heart as the period

Isak blushes and looks up at Even, "Did you get this so I can reach things?"

Even licks his lips and humbly smiles, "I did."

Isak chuckles, "You're a real asshole, you know. But thank you" He says softly looking up at him with a fond look.

"You're welcome" He smiles back with a flirtatious look.

A customer walks in with her kids and Isak heads towards the back to let Even take the order but makes sure he grazes his hand along his back and whispers, "I wouldn't mind if you still picked me up" And Even closes his hung jaw from the blunt statement but ignores his pull to Isak and focuses on the costumers. Working with Isak and keeping his professionalism was going to be a real challenge. 


End file.
